


Shuffle Song Fics

by Hetalia1912



Series: Shuffle Song Fics [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Day6 (Band), Find You - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), NU'EST, Shoot Out - Monsta X (Music Video), 보이스 | Voice (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Find You (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Shoot Out (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Dong Youngbae | Taeyang, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon, Kim Jonghyun | JR/Aaron Kwak | Aron, Kim Jungwoo/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/NCT 127 Ensemble, Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Taeyong/NCT 127 Ensemble, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Park Sungjin/Yoon Dowoon
Series: Shuffle Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960462





	Shuffle Song Fics

**4:24 PM**

"Are you ready for this,my love?"

Wonho looked over at Kihyun and smiled at him."Ready as I'll ever be love."He answered and Kihyun smiled back at him in response."Then let's get started,shall we?"


End file.
